Fate of Light and Dark
by Hakugai
Summary: A remake of my first Story "Super Genius Naruto".
1. Super Genius Naruto

**Fate of Light and Dark  
><strong>

**Heya, Everyone!  
>This fic is a remake of my very first Fanfic-Story I wrote: "Super Genius Naruto". I have reread my first fic and the first thing I thought was: How Bullshit that story was. To much canon and the story made no sense, so I decided to completly renew the Story as "Fate of Light and Dark". Though, the story will still follow the event of the canon story, but it will be differently as "Super Genius Naruto".<strong>

**I still have my grammer problem, but I try to write the story as simple/best as I can.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Super Genius Naruto<span>

Thousands of years ago... The world was split in two Kingdoms. One, was a country of hope and justice, The Kingdom of LIGHT. The other, was completly the opposite, hungry of destruction and sorrow, The Kingdom of DARKNESS.

The Dark Kingdom want to rule the world, made use of the weak to satisfied the high. The Light couldn´t agreed with their act and opposed them. Their war continued through years.  
>Both countrys have mighty and legendary creatures on their side. The Light with a Phoenix and the Dark with a Dragon.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR"<strong>

"Oh NO! THE Dark Side! EVERYONE FLEE!" People of the Light country screamed for their life.

"Kuhahaha! Run! Run! No matter how much you run, you will never escaped us!" A sick person laughed, enjoying their fear.

"STOP IT RYUU!" A female voice demanded. You could heard the mighty in her voice and behind the woman was an army ready to attack.

"Princess Hoshino! Our prayers there heard!" The Villagers elders shouted in delight.

"Hoshino.. my childhood friend... Why are you standing up for the humanty? They aren´t worth, they greedy and simple minded!" Ryuu, leader and King of the Dark Country sickly grinned.

"Ryuu.. You´ve changed... Even so... You can´t just slaughter them! Everyone have the right to life! This is God will!" Hoshino, leader and Queen of the Light Country shouted.

"Ku~ You´re so naive as ever, Hoshino... If you don´t look out, they will betray you! This is humanity! God made a mistake for creating them!" Ryuu shouted back.

Hoshino clenched her fist, "Slaughtering people doesn´t makes anything better! This makes only a chain of revenge of a never ending battle!"

"Then don´t fight back! If we kill everyone that oppose me, we can live in peace of my idealism!" Ryuu grinned.

"And letting my friends and innocent people die, right before my eyes? Never!" Hoshino glared.

"I see... Talking is pointless... " Ryuu smirked. "I just need to eliminate you, to reach my world domination! COME FORTH! LORD OF DARKNESS! THE BLACK DRAGON RYUGA!" he summoned. A large Black Dragon appeared flying above Ryuu.

**"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!"**

"That Dragon... That changes Ryuu so much... I will defeated it! LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH! LORD OF LIGHT! THE WHITE PHOENIX HIKARI!" Hoshino summoned a equal large creature, a White Phoenix.

**"SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!"**

"This may be the final battle... Hoshino!" Ryuu grinned confident.

"Let end this..." Hoshino glared.

"ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

...

...

...

"WOAH!" A boy around 12 suddenly jumped from his bed with open wide eyes. "Another weird dream" he sweated as he woken up from his sleep. "What was that all about? Phoenix, Dragon, Light and Dark?"

"Maybe, I shouldn´t eat ramen before I go to sleep..." The boy sighed, glancing at the clock.

"DAMMN! I overlept! Iruka-sensei will kill me!" The boy cursed as he jumped from his bed to the wardrope.

* * *

><p><span>Ninja Academie<span>

"Naruto..." A teacher smiled creepy.

"Ah.. Yes, Iruka-Sensei?" the boy, dressed in complete orange, sweatdropped.

"You are late again! Can´t you wake up earlier? You will never be a ninja with that attidude!" Iruka hit HARD on Naruto´s head.

"OUCH! That hurts Sensei!" Naruto holding his head in pain.

"What for an idiot" his classmates snickered.

Naruto sighed, he didn´t really cared what his classmates thought of him.

"Naruto! Because you came so late, you will recap what we learned yesterday in a short sentence!" Iruka glared.

"Uhm.. Alright... We learned about Hashirama Senju the First Hokage of Konoha village. He was the older brother of the Second Hokage, and the grandfather of the slug princess Tsunade. As leader of the Senju Clan of the Forest, he formed an alliance with the leader of the Uchiha clan, Madara Uchiha, in founding Konoha, and used his unique Mokuton abilities to create the village. But the two founders ultimately disagreed on how to run the village, culminating in their battle at the Valley of the End, with Hashirama defeating Madara... Right?" Naruto spoke.

Iruka sighed, cursed his photographic memory, "Correct Naruto, go back to your seat"

Naruto grinned and stick out his tongue at his classmates. Which they replied with glares.

Naruto doesn´t have real friends, because the parent of his classmates and other children prevent their children to approached him. Naruto knows the reason, it is because the Kyuubi, that attack his village 12 years ago, is sealed inside him. He know about it, thanks of his photographic memory of the past, even though he was a baby back then.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flash back: 12 years ago<span>_

_"Are you sure Minato!" A red hared women look disbelieving in him. She was in the edge of death._

_"Yes, Kushina... I trust Naruto I´ll seal the remaining half of the Kyuubi inside Naruto. The masked guy who took controll over the Kyuubi to attack the Village will be surely a threat in the futur. But Naruto will stop him! I... just know it" Minato said._

_"But.." Kushina tried to reason him, the technique he was about to use will cost his life, Naruto would grow without either of his parent._

_"After I finished the Death Seal, I will place your remaining Chakra into Naruto as well. You will be able to meet Naruto sooner than you think." Minato smiled._

_"Why..Why are you sacrificing yourself just so I can meet him for some minutes?" Kushina shouted, coughing some blood out._

_"Turning your back, on the country, on the village is just as bad as abandonning a child... you should understand... you saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own. And you know that we are a Family of Shinobi! Besides even if I lived I could never substitute for you. There are things Naruto needs to be told things I could never say myself. That´s the mother´s job and I need you to carry it out., even if you only the briefest of moments to do so. This isn´t just for you.. This is also for Naruto! Dying to make a better life for his son.. that´s the stuff you let the father handle" Minato answered with a smile. Kushina widenend her eyes. And with those words Minato sealed half of the Kyuubi chakra into himself._

_"I can´t believe you won this argument over... but it´s also the first and last one, this make me a little sad" Kushina smirked._

_"Thank you.." Minato smiled, and finally sealed the other half of the Kyuubi, himself and Kushina into Naruto._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p>Naruto openend his eyes from this flashback. <em>`Father.. Mother.. I won´t disappointing you... I believe you can hear me now... I will never forgive this masked man and carrying you wish!´.<em>

"Naruto! Wake up! Don´t tell me you sleeping already?" Iruka yelled.

"Eh? Uh! No I´m not asleep!" Naruto snapped from his thought.

"Seriously... If you are a bit seriously about studying, you could be a brillant Ninja" Iruka sighed.

"Don´t joke around, Iruka-sensei" Some of the class laughed.

"Yeah he is an Idiot, I bet he won´t even pass the Genin-exam tomorrow" A boy said, while the other snickered.

"Hm.. And why do you think so? If I remembered correctly I got 100 point of 100 on my last test, while you had only 55 points. If you call me with THAT an idiot, then it makes me wonder what YOU are" Naruto frowned.

"Tch.. " The boy twitched. "You cheated on the test!" he retored.

"Even if I cheated, this would makes me a good ninja, because Iruka-sensei couldn´t catched me on it. Are you really an idiot?" Naruto sighed.

"That it! Let´s clear that outside!" The boy glared.

"Just because you lost an argument, now you want to use violence? Suit yourself" Naruto shrugged. "It is alright, Iruka-sensei?"

"Why not... A small Taijutsu practice before the exam could be a good preparation" Iruka sighed.

* * *

><p>"Prepare yourself Naruto! I´ll crush you!" The boy grinned. The class was obviously on his side and cheered for him.<p>

Naruto shook his head. Did he forgot to never understimate the opponent?

"BEGIN" Iruka signaled.

The boy charged at Naruto with his full speed. Naruto sighed, charging without a plan is deadly. And his defence is wide open, if this was a seriously fight, he would be dead, without realizing that.

"What the matter Naruto? Can´t you fight back?" The boy smirked.

"Rule number **One**.. Observe the opponent, don´t rush... **Two**, be always prepared, he may have two or three tricks on his sleeve... **Three**... Don´t provoke him if there no meaning behind it... this may crush your victory chance completly..." Naruto glared, freezing the boy.

"The fight end! Winner Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka announced. There is no point to continue the fight, the boy is totally frozen, he could not fight any further.

Naruto smirked. "How about to continue TaiJutsu practice? We are outside anyway, Iruka-sensei" he suggested.

"Why not... Everyone search a partner to spar!" Iruka order.

* * *

><p><span>After school<span>

Naruto observed how the parents pick their children up. This made him a bit sad, but his parents were hereos that sacrificed themself for saving the Village. He was proud of them.

"Hey Naruto!" Iruka called.

"Yes, Sensei?" Naruto glanced to him.

"Wanna go to the Ramen shop together? My treat" Iruka grinned.

Naruto smiled, Iruka-sensei, is one of the few people that accept him.

"Sure"

* * *

><p><span>Next Day -Genin Exam-<span>

The Genin Exam was divided in different category: Written Exam, Taijutsu and the three Basis Jutsu: "**Henge no Jutsu" (Transformation Technique)**, **"Kawarimi no Jutsu" (Change of Body Technique)** and** Bunshin no jutsu (Creating an illusionary Clone)**.

Thanks of Naruto memory, he easily pass the Written Exam; also in Taijutsu he was able to pass. Both the Kawarimi no Jutsu and Henge no Jutsu was easy for him. However with the Bunshin no Jutsu he has a little problem. The problem is, he needed to control his Chakra. But because of the Kyuubi sealed inside him, he has an amount of Chakra that could rival the Hokage and he has a bit trouble to controll his Chakra perfectly. But luckily, there was an event yesterday.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback: One day ago<span>_

_"Yo, Naruto" Somebody called._

_"Hm? Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto wondered, what does this guy want from him?_

_"Well, tomorrow are the Exam" Mizuki said._

_"Yes..? But I don´t see the point, why you spoke with me" Naruto frowned._

_"Naruto.. You know, for some reason you can´t do the "Bunshin no Jutsu", right?" Mizuki said._

_ "Yes, and?" Naruto rose an eyebrow._

_"I have an Idea, to solve this problem" Mizuki grinned._

_`Something is fishy... But I will go along... For now...´ Naruto frowned. "Please continue, Sensei"_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_..._

_..._

_"What do you think, Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked._

_"I see... he said, you should steal the forbidden scroll to learn the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)**" The Third Hokage of Konoha frowned._

_"I can only say, that he want to use me, to steal this scroll and put all the blame on me, while disappear with this scroll" Naruto point it out. "But.. you can´t arrest him without evidence... I say we should play along and catch him in the act" Naruto said._

_"Good point, we should do like you suggested" The Hokage smiled._

_"But in exchange... This Kage Bunshin no Jutsu interested me... Let me learn it, Hokage-sama" Naruto smiled._

_"Hmm.. I guess is only fair.." The Hokage smirked, this boy is amazing in his own way. It´s sad him, that the villagers see him as a monster, just because the Kyuubi is sealed inside him._

_Thanks to Naruto, Mizuki is catched before he could done even worse thing to Konoha. With that he received the permission to learn the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. To the Hokage suprised, he learned the Jutsu in only a half hour. Naruto is truly a genius._

_Flashback end_

* * *

><p><span>Back to the Exam<span>

"Naruto, please do the Bunshin no Jutsu" Iruka said.

"Yes!" Naruto shouted as he done the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

_`Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?´ _Iruka widened his eyes in shock_._

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, smirking at him.

"Eh?" Iruka snapped out of his shock and stared at him a bit.

"Did I pass?" Naruto laughed.  
><em><br>`What for a suprise... But I guess a Bunshin is a Bunshin´_ Iruka smiled. "Naruto you pass!"

"Alright!" Naruto grinned, as he took his new personal headband of the Leaf, which he wore it around his neck.

* * *

><p><span>1000 of KM away<span>

"I found it... I finally found it!" A sick voice laughed. "With this... the Darkness will take over the World, Ryuu-sama!"

To be Continued.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I think this was thousand time better than the beginning of "Super Genius Naruto"<br>I hope you like it, so see you next time =D  
><strong>


	2. Team 7

**Fate of Light and Dark**

Chapter 2: Team 7

"Oi, Naruto! I can´t believe you are here, only who pass the Exam are supposed to be here! So go away!" An ex-classmate laughed.

Naruto sighed, glad he won´t be seeing those idots day by day anymore, "To your info, I pass the exam with flying colors"

"Ehh? You lying, an outsider like you?" The classmate shouted.

"It is pointless to talk with you..." Naruto mumbled.

"Hey! Will you let me through?" A girl with pink hair standing behind them, demanded.

_`Haruna Sakura... A feisty women who has only eyes for...´_Naruto sighed.

"Naruto! Please move! I want the sit next to you!" Sakura yelled. Two seats next to Naruto, was the famous Uchiha Sasuke.

"... Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy in the class" Naruto snickered. "Alright, I don´t want to be beaten by you" he gladly let her pass.

Sakura glared at him, but ignored that comment because the handsome Uchiha was right next to her!

"Love... Something that could turn into a Drama in the world of Shinobi" Naruto whispered to himself.

"Take your seat! I will introduce the next step as a Genin!" Iruka shouted standing in the middle, beside him there a set of famous Jounins.

"Starting from today, you all are real Shinobis, though you are still Genins **(Lowest Shinobi Rank)**. So work hard and reach a higher rank!" Iruka smiled, holding a paper. "Today we will create the 3 Man team and each of a team will have a Jounin **(Beside Hokage the highest rank of Shinobi)** instructor. We tried to balance the team as possible. So please listen and don´t miss your name... Team 1 consist of...".

"... Team 7 consist of Haruna Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka shouted.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura screamed,

Sasuke didn´t cared

And Naruto... thought it was strange, didn´t he said they tried to balanced the team? Sasuke and himself scored the best in the exam, so why should they put them together? It´s made no sense... Unless.. The Jounin has something to do with that.

After hours, all of the students beside Team 7 were taken away by their Jounin instructor.

"Why is our Sensei so late?" Sakura frowned.

"Hmm... I think I know our Jounin instructor... " Naruto said.

"And who?" Sakura asked.

"The famous Hatake Kakashi, it is known about his lateness, the strange thing is, he is always punctually 3 hours later, this means he should be here in about..." Naruto snickered as he glanced to the door.

"Hello is Team 7 here?" A man opened the door, his face is totally covered, only his right eye could be seen. "Are you Team 7?"

"Yes, obviously" Naruto said sarcasticed.

"Hmm.. I don´t like you" Kakashi immediatly said to Naruto. Sakura snickered and Sasuke didin´t really cared.

Naruto smirked, "Then we even, I also don´t like you... yet"

Kakashi smiled of his comeback, "Alright let´s met up on the roof"

* * *

><p>"Well, let´s begin with introducing yourself" Kakashi said.<p>

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the futur, hobbies, stuff like that..." Kakashi sighed.

"If you want to get such information from us, you should introducing yourself first, Sensei" Naruto smiled.

"Oh? A cautions person? Interesting, alright. My name ist Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future...? Hmmm... Well, I have lots of hobbies" Kakashi introduced himself.

"Heh.. The only thing we learned from you is your name" Naruto laughed. "I guess I let it through, because you a Jounin from Konoha. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my likes? I wonder about that... My dislikes? You want to know my weakness, huh?. My dream for the futur...To surpass the 4th Hokage. Hobbies...I guess, searching information" Naruto winked.

_`Interesting boy...´_ Kakashi thought. Sakura was a bit taken a back of his introduction, but shrugged it off. While Sasuke still didn´t care at all.

"Now mister dark you go on.."

"... My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are Tons of things I dislike but I don´t really like anything. And... I don´t want to use the word "dream" but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man..."

_`He is so cool´_ Sakura admired him.

_`Revenge...´_ Naruto glancing at Sasuke.

_`Like I thought_´Kakashi frowned.

"Well, last but... maybe not least, Mrs. Pinkie."

"I´m Haruna Sakura not pinkie! And what do you mean with MAYBE? The think I like... Well the person I like is... Should I say my dream for the future? OH MY!" Sakura blushed, glancing to Sasuke every time she could. "I dislike Naruto"

Naruto sighed again. "Why do you dislike me? I don´t think I done something wrong to you.."

"W-Well.." This caught Sakura totally off guard.

"If you don´t even know the reason, then don´t dislike me just like that... It is hurting people more than you think, if there aren´t any special reason to be hated, Sakura. Especially if we a team now, how can you expect me to trust you, if you hate me?" Naruto frowned.

"I-I´m sorry..." Sakura looked down, Naruto has a point and it makes her really wonder why she disliked Naruto in the first place.

Kakashi looked amaze at the boy, so young and yet so mature. He has a great potential in his futur. "Well we will start our duties tomorrow... with a Survival Training..."

"What...? But we did enough training at the Ninja Academy... Kakashi-sensei" Sakura wondered.

"Well this time I will be your opponent, but this isn´t normal training...of the 27 graduates only 9 will be chosen as a truly Genin the rest will be sent back to the Academy... this training is a super difficult exam with a failure rate of over 66 %".

"Interesting... This makes thing much more entertaining" Naruto grinned.

"Naruto! Why are you thinking like that? We could be send back to the academie!" Sakura freaked out.

"If that so.. Then that means, we aren´t fit for the Shinobi world... Do you really think, the Shinobi world will be that simple? It will be not like the academie... If we made a mistake we could try again. In the real world we can easily lose our life! With this test, we can be sure if we are really ready or not" Naruto explained.

Sakura was speechless, everything Naruto had said makes sense.

_`Aren´t he a bit TOO mature?´_ Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Anyway tomorrow you will be graded on the training field 7... So bring all your Shinobi tools... Oh... And skip breakfast. You´ll throw up... Here are the details" Kakashi hand them some formulars and disappered in a smoke.

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

"Already here?" Naruto wondered of his two teammates.

"Naruto! You are late! AND KAKASHI-SENSEI TOO!" Sakura glared. But she didn´t really mind, she was two WHOLE hour alone with Sasuke, though they didn´t really spoke with each other.

"Eh? Didn´t I said, that Kakashi was famous of his 3 hour lateness?" Naruto frowned at Sakura.

"Ah!" Sakura and Sasuke widenend their eyes, how could they forgot that?

"Then why are you here already, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Another hour still left before their Sensei came.

"I want to look the location, Kakashi-sensei should know about this place from the inside to the out, so we can´t let him this advantage" Naruto replied.

"I see..." Sasuke mumbled, he was right, it would be better if they know how to use the location to their advantage, before they fought against their Sensei. Sasuke didn´t really want to admit it, but Naruto is really good.

* * *

><p><span>One hour later<span>

"Good morning" Kakashi greeted.

"You are late!" Sakura yelled angrly.

"Ähm... Sorry, but Superman needed my help, so I couldn´t help it."

"What the hell, is that for an obviously lie!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi shrugged it off, as he put a clock down, "Well, forgot it, you guys have till the clock ring!"

"Huh?" Three Genin looked at him questionable.

"Well there are two bells... Your task is to take these from me before noon...Those who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. I´ll not only tie you to one of those stumps but I`ll eat right in front of you..." Kakashi smirked evilly.

"So that was the reason, why you told us to no eat our breakfast, otherwise it wouldn´t made sense" Naruto laughed. "Too bad, I listened to your order, so I will definitivly pass this test. I´m really hungry now"

Kakashi smirked, "You only need to get one bell. There are only two, so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and... The person who doesn´t take a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy" he grinned. At this point Sakura freaked out. "You can use your Shurikens, so come at me with intending to kill or you won´t success."

"Alright, Start!" Kakashi announced, as the three Genins disappeared.

"Not bad, one of the most important thing for a Shinobi is to be able to hide yourself" Kakashi smiled.

Suddenly three kunais flying towards him, but Kakashi could easily dodged them. It was Naruto who throw them, as he charging at Kakashi and throwing some fist and kicks. Naruto Taijutsu was above average for a Genin, but no match for Kakashi.

"So you are the one who attack first... but to rush things would be deadly, Naruto" Kakashi sighed, as he kick Naruto hard to the side.

"I see, you are truly in a whole different Level.." Naruto smirked as he disappeared in a smoke.

"Oh?.. You send your Shadow Clones to testing me... Smart Move" Kakashi was suprise, he didn´t notice it was a clone.

"A solid clone?" Sasuke widenend his eyes from his hideout, same goes for Sakura.

Suddenly three Naruto´s appeared out of nowhere and circled around Kakashi.

"Huh? Where did they came? Oh! I see.. Those three Kunais from earlier... Transform Jutsu, huh?"

But the result was the same with the first clone, those three was no match to him. This made Naruto really to wonder, what the meaning of this test is. It is obviously that the three of them doesn´t really have a chance against him alone...alone...a- "That it´s! I see now, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smirked.

At the same time it was Sasuke turn against Kakashi. Like Naruto, Sasuke´s Taijutsu is also above of a normal genin. Not only that, He could do a C-rank Fire Jutsu **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)**"

_`Not bad Sasuke, I guess the Uchiha´s are truly geniuses... Hmm... I wonder where Sakura is´_ Naruto thought, sending some Clones to search for her, after all they needed her to pass the Exam.

Sasuke has a bit in trouble, after unleashing his strongest attack, he lost sight of Kakashi.

_`Where is he? On the air? No. On the side?´_ Sasuke searched.

"Neither... it´s below" Kakashi smirked as he about to grab him. To his suprise Sasuke disappeared and a log replaced him. "What?" He widened his eye, as he jump out of the earth.

It was Naruto. He had grabbed Sasuke and pulled him away right before Kakashi could dragged him down.

"N-Naruto! I didn´t need your help" Sasuke glared.

Naruto smiled at him and turned to Kakashi, "For now we retreat". As he said that he throw some smokebombs at the ground as they both disappeared from Kakashi sight.

"Oh? Did he found out?" Kakashi wondered.

* * *

><p>"What was that for, Naruto?" Sasuke looked angrly at him.<p>

"Sasuke-kun! You are alright!" Sakura said relieved. Kakashi had her trapped in a Genjutsu believing Sasuke was totally defeated and covered in blood. This made her faint earlier. As Naruto woke her up, she was about to beating him, but he said, he only want to speak with her. At first she refused, but as he said, Sasuke will come too, she didn´t even think twice to said okey.

"Calm down, didn´t you realize something from this test?" Naruto asked.

"Realize?" Sasuke wondered what he meant.

"Wasn´t this supposly a 3 man team with a Jounin? And now look at us, we trying to take those bells on our own. I think this survial exam is testing our teamwork"

"But.. There are only two bells, only two can pass" Sakura point this out.

"Tch, seems likes he purposly said that, to seperated us" Sasuke finally figure it out.

"That´s right, he just manipulate us, believing that only two could pass! But in truth we should fight together" Naruto nodded.

"But what if.." Sakura was about to say something but cut off by Naruto finger.

"If you still have doubt, then I will step down, if getting the bells really makes you pass the Exam."

"Naruto..." Sakura mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Come on, let´s make a Counterattack against him" Naruto suggested.

* * *

><p><em>`Where are they? They don´t have much time either...´<em> Kakashi thought. Suddenly two Monsters appeared about to attacking him. "Such simple Genjutsu..." he sighed as he dissolved the Jutsu. But to his surpise, after the monster faded, Naruto and Sasuke took their place instead, both ready to attack Kakashi.

"Both at the same time?" Kakashi narrowed his eye, as he block on fist after another. _`It´s hard... Even though they are both only Genins, they harmony perfectly´_

Sasuke then, jump some step away, doing the same fire Jutsu as earlier again. "Are you sure? Naruto is here too" Kakashi glanced to him, still blocking Naruto´s blows.

Sasuke smirked, "Doesn´t matter"

"What?" Kakashi looked disbelieving at him, does he want to sacrifice one to gain his goal?

"You should worry about yourself, Kakashi-Sensei" Naruto smirked, standing beside Sasuke as Sasuke fired his Jutsu.

"What? Then this means, this one is a Shadow Clone!" Kakashi cursed, as the fire ball hit them.

"Did I got him?" Sasuke wondered.

"Nice teamwork... Naruto.. you used Kawarimi no Jutsu in the last moment, before Sasuke fired his Jutsu... but still it wasn´t good enough" Kakashi smiled from behind.

"Tch.. That is a Jounin level, huh?" Naruto grinned.

"Times up.." Kakashi said, as the Clock ringed, "Too bad, so close but still so far I still have the bells"

"Really? I wonder about that" Naruto smirked.

"What do you mean.. Wait... Something is wrong... A Genjutsu?" Kakashi frowned as he dissolved it. The two bells on his pocket disappeared. And a hiding Sakura appeared right beside Naruto, tossing the two bell to Naruto.

_`I see... Naruto and Sasuke was only the distraction, Sakura place herself in a Genjutsu, took the two bell and replaced them with a Genjutsu´_ Kakashi sighed in defeated.

"So.. You have your bells... but only two can pass, which of you will step down?" Kakashi asked.

"It´s me... I promised it after all" Naruto smiled, tossing a bell each to Sakura and Sasuke.

"No... We did it together... I don´t want it, if we won´t pass together" Sakura throw the bell back to Kakashi.

"Same for me... I don´t want to stay in debt of someone" Sasuke said, also throwing it back to Kakashi.

Naruto looks really suprised, those two giving up their Shinobi life for him?

Kakashi smiled, "I see...What can I say... You pass with flying colors"

"Eh..?" Sakura widened her eyes.

"You had discovered the true meaning of the test... It is Teamwork" Kakashi said. "Despite of knowing that one will fail, you still worked together, your teamwork was perfect". Kakashi then spoke something important, "Remember: Those who break a rule are called a trash, but who who don´t take care of their comerades a lower than trash"

Naruto smirked, "How true this poem is.."

Sakura smiled, they really did it, while Sasuke only sighed.

"Well let´s eat, tomorrow will be you wil official your first Mission, Team 7" Kakashi smiled.

-To be continued-

**Alright Chapter two is finished. Hope you enjoyed it. See you next time.**


	3. C Rank Mission: Wave

**Fate of Light and Dark**

Chapter 3: C-Rank-Mission: Wave

"Why is this Cat so fast? Or in other words, why is that cat speed rivaling a Jounin ninja?" Naruto sighed. "And how many time has it escaped already?"

"With this... about 2796 times" Kakashi replied, reading the infamous "Icha Icha Paradise".

"EHH? You kidding" Sakura looks shocked.

"TORA-CHAN! I was worried!" A woman hugged her cat TOO tightly.

"Why don´t we just let him escaped?" Naruto whispered, if he was the cat he would tried to escaped too. Seriously what´s up with her hug?

"We can´t. She is the Wife of a Lord and you don´t want to know, what she had done with those who failed this job" Kakashi whispered back with a shudder.

The Hokage sighed, "Now... Kakashi´s Team 7, your next duty is... Hmmm... Babysitting an alder´s Grandson, shopping in the Neighboring village, and help with the potato digginin."

Naruto sighed, "Can´t we do a C-rank mission this time? I mean we already done enough D-rank mission..."

"Listen Naruto... You are just a rookie, everyone starts off with the simple duties and words their way up!" Iruka scolded.

"Wait Iruka, Team 7 already finshed 27 D-ranks mission in only two weeks. And all of the constituent were truly pleased with them, maybe we should give them a C-rank mission this time" The Hokage smiled.

"Hokage-sama..."

"And we have a perfect one for you, it´s a protection mission of a certain individual! Please come in" The Hokage summoned.

As the door opened, a drunk old guy was revealed, "What´s this? They´re all a bunch of Super brats. Especially the shortest one with the super stupid-looking face. Are you really a Ninja?"

"I´m 12... I´m still in my growth period..." Naruto whispered, you could tell he was very angry.

_`It´s the first time I saw him THAT angry...´_ Everybody in this room; including The Hokage, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi; thought exact the same thing.

"Well I am the super expert brige builder Tazuna, I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." Tazuna grinned.

* * *

><p><span>Entrance of Konoha<span>

"Everything set? Than let´s go" Kakashi announced.

"Hey.. Are you really sure, that I am safe with this shorty?" Tazuna asked, very doubtfull about Naruto.

"Don´t... call... me... a shorty..." A dark aura spread around Naruto.

"Uhaa, I think we found his weakpoint" Sakura whispered to the others. Kakashi and Sasuke sweatdropped, though they have the feeling, it would be bad to use that against him.

* * *

><p><span>-Hours later-<span>

On the way to the Wave Country Kakashi explained the Five Great Shinobi Countries and also about the Five Kages. Of the countries scattered about this Ninja world, five are considered to be the most powerful and influential of them all. These are the Land of Earth, the Land of Fire, Land of Lightning, the Land of Water, and the Land of Wind. Each represents one of the five elements (earth, fire, lightning, water, and wind, respectively) and each is ruled by a Kage.

"The worst hideout I ever saw..." Naruto suddenly interrupted.

"Naruto..?" Sakura wondered what he meant.

Naruto smirked as he throw a Kunai aiming the puddle in front of him. Suddenly the puddle turned into two people avoiding the Kunai.

"W-What?" Sakura widened her eyes.

"Didn´t you noticed? Think about it, it hadn´t rained for days and still there was a puddle? Very fishy.." Naruto pointed it out.

"Idiot, we could suprised them..." Sasuke sighed.

"What are you saying...?" Naruto smirked, suddenly Naruto puffed into a smoke and Sasuke dissolved.

"Eh..?" Tazuna and Sakura widened their eyes.

"Shadow Clone and Genjutsu..." Kakashi said.

"...Didn´t you agreed of the plan?"

Both Naruto and Sasuke were behind one of those strange ninjas and knocked them out.

"Good job, Naruto, Sasuke" Kakashi praised them as he tied the two unconscious Ninja.

"N-Naruto.. Then the one who walked with us since departing from the village was a clone?" Sakura asked,disbelieving.

"No.. Before we set, I send some of my clones ahead. To study the territory, since this is the first time we left Konoha. It wouldn´t hurt to know a bit more of our location. And last week, I noticed how my clones memory flow into me, when the Clone puff away, so I could perfectly use them for that. And after noticing the obviously pudding, I switched place with my clone with "**Kawarimi no Jutsu**" Naruto replied.

"Then how come Sasuke-kun knows about the plan?" Sakura asked, a bit disappointed to be left out.

"Not really.. I noticed how he switched place and as he throw the Kunai at the puddle, I replaced and hid myself with a Genjutsu. The real Naruto noticed that. So we agreed through glancing, that we get one for each other" Sasuke said.

_`Planning this.. only by a glance...´_Kakashi widened his eyes. `_Their teamwork is good... Though Sasuke won´t admitting this´_

"Well nicely planned, but don´t you think it were better to let them attack? We didn´t know their target" Kakashi said.

"Don´t worry, actually I thought the same, but right after noticing this puddle, one of my Clone memory gone through me... After all.. thanks to that, I know the location of one of my clones for replacing. And I can clearly say, that their target were Tazuna" Naruto glanced to him. "I guess you should explain us, why they are after you."

Tazuna looked away, feeling a bit ashamed.

Kakashi sighed, "Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs... We haven´t heard that there are Shinobi after you. Now this has become at least a B-rank mission."

"I-I-m sorry... I will explain...First... Do you know the man with the name "Gatou"?" Tazuna asked.

"Gatou? You mean from the Gatou Company?" Kakashi answered.

"Yes... Officially he runs a large shipping company.. But it isn´t important, well it was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Wave country...Through money and violence he took control of the country´s shipping industry... Gatou now has a monopoly on all business traffic in the country... The only thing he has to fear now is the completion of the bridge" Tazuna explained.

"I see.. since you are the bridge builder... You are of course his number one target" Naruto cut in.

"So those ninja were hired by this Gatou..." Sasuke said.

"But I don´t understand why didn´t you hire better ninja if you knew that other ninjas were after you?" Sakura asked, a bit worried now.

"Well the country is super poor... Even the Feudal Lord has no money, and of course we don´t have money either... So we have not enough for the expenive B-rank mission... But don´t worry about it, If I die my cute 10 years old gradson will just cry for a few days" Tazuna laughed. " Oh yeah my daughter will live a sad life hating Leaf Village ninja forever, but it won´t be your fault. Not at all." he continue to laughed.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "Even then, we can´t just let some unexperienced Genins doing a Job that may cost their life"

"But still.. I feel bad for them, let´s continue the mission, Sensei" Naruto smirked.

"Same for me" Sasuke agreed.

"Ehh? Naruto? Sasuke-kun?" Sakura widened her eyes, just a second ago she was relieved that they will break up this mission. Tazuna was also looking suprised at them.

"... Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.

"Well you saw our performance, I think, we are good enough" Naruto grinned.

"... What about you, Sakura?" Kakashi glanced to her, actually he is really impressed about Naruto and Sasuke, they may can handle this, but only Sakura is worrying him.

"Ah.. Um..." Sakura hestitated, but suddenly Naruto leaned at her and whispered, "Sasuke-kun will protecting you".

"Yes, it´s alright, Kakashi-sensei! We can handle this!" Sakura eyes beamed.

Kakashi sweatdropped at her and Naruto made a secret sly smile facing to us readers.

"Boy... I´m sorry about my behavior earlier... You are really amazing for a shorty" Tazuna grinned.

Naruto turned to him with a really scary smile, a black aura sprouted behind him, "It´s okay... Just... don´t.. call.. me... a... shorty..."

"Ah.. Right..." Tazuna back a bit off.

"Come on let´s go!" Naruto smiled to the group, but you can cleary saw his anger.

Kakashi, Sakura and even Sasuke made a small note in their mind: Do NOT call Naruto a shorty! NEVER!

* * *

><p>After hours they finally reached the Wave country, with a small ship that they across the sea.<p>

"Amazing.. It´s actually beautiful for a poor Country" Naruto said, looking around. Sakura agreed, while the other shrugged it off.

"Don´t you want to send your clones to study the location?" Sasuke asked.

"Good idea, but I will do that later..." Naruto glanced, throwing a Kunai, aiming a bush, that moved a bit. A white rabbit came out of shock.

"Naruto! What did yo-" Sakura was about to scold him, but cut off by a shocking event.

"OMG! How cute!" Naruto beamed as he hugging the rabbit.

"Eh..?" Sakura sweatdropped at this randomly.

"He´s cute! Isn´t he!" Naruto grinned, rubbing his cheek against the Rabbit."Waaa~ So fluffy"

"..." They all looking at him in disbelieving eyes. Second weakpoint: Cute Animals!

"Though... You noticed this too, right, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto glanced to Kakashi, letting the rabbit go. Kakashi nodded in reply.

"What do you mean by this?" Sakura asked.

"I only saw those snow rabbit on pictures in books of the libary, they changes color based on the amount of sunlight and only in winter it´s colour are white... But don´t we have a different season now?" Naruto asked her.

"Spring..." Sasuke mumbled.

"That right, this is a rabbit that keep in cage for the purpose of Body switching... Like the attack from Naruto earlier... They are already her- GET DOWN" Kakashi suddenly commanded.

"Wh-?" Sakura jump in shock of his outburst. Naruto quickly kicked against Tazuna foot, so he lost balance and fell down and while doing that, he pulled Sakura foot, this made her forcefully to fall down, as a sharp Sword swirred above them, stucking against a thick tree in the end.

"Well isn´t that the copycat Kakashi? No wonder the brothers failed" A laughed could be heard, standing on the Blade that stuck into the tree.

"Well... Well..., if it isn´t the Hidden Mist´s Missing-Nin Momochi Zabuza..." Kakashi said in sweat, they got a troublesome opponent.

_`Missing-Nin? This isn´t good...´_Naruto thought, most of Missing-Nins are truly dangerous.

"This one is on a whole other level, I need to go all out against, so step back..." Kakashi commanded, lifting his headband that covered his left eye. A red eye is revealed, with three tomae around his pupil.

"What is this..?" Sakura widened her eyes, "A-A bloodline?"

" **Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye)**..." Sasuke mumbled disbelieving. _`How can that be? Only the Uchiha´s should have them!´_

"Sharingan? What the hell is that?" Sakura asked, seeing the Sharingan for the first time in her life.

"Well... As you said earlier, it is a Bloodline... The Sharingan is one of the types of pupil that gives your power..." Sasuke answered, wanting answers from Kakashi.

"Hehe exactly... But what the scary thing is... This Bloodline can copy your opponent´s techiques once you this eye see them." Zabuza laughed it off, even though he is fighting a Sharingan user right now. "Well... This guy called the man who has copied over a 1000 Jutsu... Copycat ninja, Hatake Kakashi..." Zabuza smirked.

"He is smirking.. He is really confident about his own ability..." Naruto sweated.

_`What´s going on? The Sharingan is a special physical condition that only appears in a select few members of the Uchiha clan...How can he have it? Could he be..?´_ Sasuke thought.

"Now let´s end talking... I have to kill that old man" Zabuza said. "But it seems... I have to beat you first, Kakashi..."Zabuza jumping from his tree (Of course sticking his Sword out of it) and landing on the water.

"Ninpou... **Hidden Mist no Jutsu**" Zabuza said and disappeared.

"He´ll come after me first. Momochi Zabuza... As a member of the Hidden Mist... He was known as an expert in silent killing...You will not even notice until you´re already dead... It´s not like I can control my Sharingan perfectly. So you guys should be carefully" Kakashi said calmly as a thick fog appeared.

"8 choice..." A voice smirked, an echo followed after, "Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical, Vein, Neck vein, Brain, Kidneyes or Heart... Which one should I go after...?

"Well... If I have the choice... Then none of them, we need those 8 organs..." Naruto laughed it off.

Sasuke, Tazuna, Sakura and even Kakashi look shocked at him. In this situation to be able to joke?

"Heh? Nicely said, boya" Zabuza chuckled, "Too bad I can´t grant you that."

Suddenly Kakashi gathered a lot of Ki inside him. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and even the none-Ninja Tazuna felt this huge impact from him.

_`What an incredibly dangerous Ki! It feels like I´ll be killed if I make a single move. This could drive a person crazy! The intensity of a Jounin... It feels like my life is being sqeezed... I can´t take it... I´d almost rather die now and get it over with..´_ Sasuke thought, not being himself anymore.

"Sasuke-kun... Don´t worry I´ll protect you guys even if it kills me. I don´t let my comrades die." Kakashi assured him with a smile.

With that Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna clamed down a bit.

_`If he died, how can he possible protecting us? Haunting the opponent as a ghost?´_ Naruto frowned.

"We will see about that, if you can protecting them... " Zabuza smirked, standing in the middle of the group, consist of Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna. He was about to attack Tazuna with his sword. "It´s over!"

Kakashi was about to reacted, but there was someone faster than him.

A Kunai stuck between Zabuza´s eyes and blood flowed out like a waterfall. Naruto glared down at his opponent (Zabuza bended down to attack, making Naruto higher than him), having the Kunai in his left hand, while the other hand holding Tazuna back. He could reacted faster than Kakashi (because he was closer), before Zabuza could swing his Sword against Tazuna. Though the Sword was already near Naruto face by an inch.

"Eh..? Is.. it over..?" Sakura holding her breath.

"N-Naruto.." Sasuke widenend his eyes, Naruto could react while he is standing in fear?

Suddenly the blood turned into water, as well the whole Zabuza turned into water.

" **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)**..." Naruto sweated. It was a close call.

"... I´m amazed, boy...I´m truly amazed..." The real Zabuza couldn´t believed what had happened, initially he sent his Clone to test Kakashi abilty... But this outcome, really caught him off.

Even Kakashi was suprised, he could made it in time, but that his Student could reacted like that...

"Now.. Round 2!" Zabuza attacked again, this time he aiming for Naruto. Naruto tried to block the Sword with the Kunai on his hand. But before Zabuza could attacked, he was take down from Kakashi, stucking a kunai in Zabuza´s belly.

"Don´t be naive Naruto! Your Kunai could never block those sharp Blade!" Kakashi scolded.

"Sorry, didn´t have many option left" Naruto defended himself, as he put himself and Tazuna to another location.

Again this Zabuza, dissolved in water as another appeared behind, cutting Kakashi in two halves, but Kakashi also disappear in water.

_´Wha...? The **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger)** ? Did he copy it even in the mist?_´ Zabuza couldn´t believe it.

"Don´t move!" Kakashi said, holding his kunai on Zabuza´s neck. "It´s over!"

Suddenly Zabuza just chuckled, "It´s over? Are you kidding me? There´s no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations..."

"...but that was impressive of you... At that time(**Note: As Kakashi said that he won´t let his comarades die)**... You had already copied my Water clone no Jutsu... You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan... but..." Zabuza said, as another Zabuza come´s behind Kakashi.

"Another clone?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "His plan is very well thought out"

Zabuza´s prepared an attack with his sword. "I´m also not that easy..."

The Zabuza in front of Kakashi dissolved in water. "I was to naive!" Kakashi clenched his fist.

As Zabuza swung his sword, Kakashi dodged it. But Zabuza was already one step ahead and kicked at Kakashi face. But Kakashi could dodged that again and jumped into the sea.

"Foolish..." Zabuza grinned.

_`What? this water is heavy... OH NO!´_ Kakashi thought.

"**Suiro no Jutsu (Water Prison Technique)**" Zabuza grinned as the water swirred around Kakashi and trapping him in a prison of water.

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. I now have you in my inescapable special prison" Zabuza smirked.

"Damn!" Kakashi cursed his own foolishness.

"Well Kakashi... We can finish things later... First I´ll take care of them..." Zabuza said creating another water clone.

Zabuza laughed, "Wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas... But you know what? A real ninja is someone who survived numerous brushes with death. Basically... Once you´re good enough to be listed in my handbook... Then you can start calling yourself a ninja... You guys should not be referred to as ninjas"

"Why telling us that? We still in growth, so it´s clear that we aren´t famous yet... But know what, defeating you, will surely boost up our fame" Naruto grinned.

"..." Zabuza was speechless, this boy... Was so confident, this made him really piss off.

"Naruto.. You shouldn´t made him angry" Sakura trembled.

"He is a guy, who made a mistake, if he got provoken" Naruto whispered back. "Sasuke, Sakura.. This fight could be very difficult if we won´t work with each other..."

To be continue

**Sorry for ending here, but I needed time to form a plan how to work out the next Chapter/Fight, but I didn´t want you to wait, so I put the chapter already up. Though, I can already tell that you want to kill me, because of that Cliffhanger xD I will reply to your Review both of this fic and the other, after I finishes Chapter 4**.


End file.
